Deadly Night
Deadly Night is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 135th case of the game and the 43rd case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in The Woodlands, district of Fario as a first case of a district. Plot After Chief Loukas informed the team about the anonymous tip from a person called "Abismo" Barb Bellamy and the player went to The Woodlands forest to search a bit and see if they can find anything from the lab or Abismo. After approaching the forest the team started to walk through it, slowly approaching a small ranch when suddenly the player noticed something handing over the tree. As the team gets closer to it, they discovered that the hanging thing is a body. A body of Diego Diaz. After the shock the team sent body to the morgue as the team search up the place more carefully only to discover a gothic pentagram necklace with engraving of Elvira Milton, a gothic girl and Mia's childhood friend. As the tea progressed their investigation further and expended the search area they found reasons to suspect a local weirdo Dillan Sullivan but they also went to inform Mia about her husband's death. After the autopsy, Matilda informed the team that the hanging is not a suicide but a professional murder. She explained that murder by hanging is a hard to do, but not impossible and that many hangman murders are committed by the pattern followed in the movie "The Hangman Murders". As the team recap the case near the forest, a bullet passed next to Barb's head, hitting the tree. Now furious, Barb dragged the player towards the direction where bullet cam from, quickly arriving to one abandon hut who the team discovered that belong to a local hunter Gummer. The team then also found reasons to interrogate Dillan again after they found his argument with the victim about trees. On the team's shock they founds proofs to add their own coroner Matilda on the suspect list. The team then approached Elvira again after finding that she wanted to curse the victim. As the team returned to the station to recap the case, Abbi approached the team, telling them that Gummer celebrate the victim's death on BuzzFeed. The team went to question Gummer again on what he revealed that he is super happy about the victim's death as now no one can stop him from hunting. The team continued to investigatite and spoke with Mia again when they found that the couple distanced a lot since the victim's sudden disappearance but also spoke again with Matilda when the team discovered that she had a disturbing sketches of the anatomy of the victim. With all evidence obtained the team was ready to arrest Gummer for the murder. Gummer denied all the evidence as he started to clean his sniper rifle but how the team got more forceful on evidence, Gummer snapped and said that he deserved his death. Gummer aimed his sniper at the wall, saying that he planned the murder for months after he arrested his son for the armed robbery. Barb tilted her head, saying that his son committed a crime but Gummer said that it was the way of survival for them as his family couldn't survive from hunting only. Gummer then hit the floor with his sniper explaining that the victim didn't cared at all and that he without any warrant or law document slammed inside and took out his son like a worst criminal, unintentionally causing his wife to become depressed and flee into the woods, finding her unhappy end in the lake. He then said that he never forgot that and for months planned his death until he finally saw him sniffing around the ranch where his anger suddenly strikes and took out the noose from the pocket before running to him before performing his death penalty to him. With tears in his eyes, Gummer said that he is proud that the beast is down before Barb put a handcuffs on him and took to the car. Inside the courthouse, Judge Lawson had some troubles determining the sentence basing that there was no reports of the arrest Gummer mentioned as she decided to let the victim to be 24 hours in custody cell until the statement is proven right. Back at the station the team decided to go to the custody cells and speak with Gummer again. Gummer then told them again the same story and that is a real one. He then added that if they don't believe him they can go and search his hut and see for themselves. Barb and the player agreed as they went to the hut where they discovered tons of newspaper articles, but only one on the bottom caught the attention. They then sent the newspaper to Ariff who found that a newspaper are months old and that there is a small article about the armed robbery but that there is no documents about it in the evidence room, but that the article do mentions that Mia was working with him on the case that day, making Barb and the player to speak with her. Mia got a bit panicking but she said that the arrest did happen but that it wasn't the normal arrest as aftermath Gummer's son revealed some information about the mysterious person who actually gave him weapons to perform the act, but she only remembered that he mentioned burying it at the ranch before actually committing a suicide in his cell to avoid further interrogations. Barb and the player then searched the ranch again, eventually finding a gun case with strange papers inside that revealed a name "Aqucius", "Nerocius" but also a name "Abismo" from earlier. They then decided to send the papers to Josh who revealed that the papers are documents-sketches from LUMIA and their secret plan for future operations but that many of them still missing and of texts are unreadable but that he would continue to search and find more before saying that Aurora Maupin sometimes works as a court photographer and that they could talk with her about this as well. Listening to John, the team went to speak with Aurora again when she said that she remembers the trial of Gummer's son and that she hold bunch of pictures and video materials as it was one of her favorite trials she attended.She then went to reach her camera bag but she then get herself shocked to find that her bag went missing. Barb and the player promised that they would find it but that she will need to say where she lost it. After she said that she was picturing a sunrise from the cliff side the team went there and found her bag, but badly damaged and filled with claw and foot marks. Despite all that the team still found a film roll and decided to present it to judge but not before the official analyze was finished. After analyzes, Madison told the team that the victim had no legal authorities of the arrest as the real robbery in fact never happened and that is all staged according to er deep web searches, but something that she also said is a testimony where's Gummer's son speaks about weird scientific experiments he accepted to do after the staged robbery, which made the team to think again about Roberto Dias's brothel and the escaped experiment they never found. With all known things the team returned to the station to discuss more of everything but in the moment, Chief Loukas came and informed the team that tech duo informed the court about the evidence discovered and that Gummer is free to go home on a parole, but that they have much bigger problem now as Fario Space Agency finally finished a rocket ship and that he wants the team to go there and make sure that the launch of the first Fario astronaut will pass good and with no troubles, but that they should also stay careful around the woods due to the Abismo's appearance and strange theories coming from the film role. As the team was ready to go, in the deep forest of The Woodlands a shinny ray raises from the darkness revealing white walls under the hole. A scream of pain, anger and uncomfortably was slightly heard as on the other side, in a small bar a person wearing the five rings and letters A B Y S S on each one forming a word Abyss (Abismo) was laughing evilly and drinking their whiskey, slightly taking a scissors and cutting a bit of his green hair and put them in the evidence bag with a label "Experiment No 2691" before leaving in the unknown direction, leaving a bill with LUMIA insignia and a small note that the next step can start. Summary 'Victim' * Diego Diaz (Found hanged on a tree) 'Murder Weapon' * Noose 'Killer' * Gummer Suspects EMiltonC43SFB.png|Elvira Milton DSullivanC43SFB.png|Dillan Sullivan MDiazC43SFB.png|Mia Diaz GummerSFB.png|Gummer MSupergemC43SFB.png|Matilda Supergem Quasi-Suspect(s) AMaupinQSFB.png|Aurora Maupin Killer's Profile * The Killer uses BuzzFeed. * The Killer watched "Hangman Murders". * The Killer collects tarot cards. * The Killer wears fur. * The Killer is a man. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Small Ranch (Clues: Victim's Body, Gothic Pendant, Shoulder Bag; Victim identified: Diego Diaz; Murder Weapon Classified: Noose) *Examine Gothic Pendant (Result: E MILTON; New Suspect: Elvira Milton) *Examine Shoulder's Bag (Result: Laptop) *Ask Elvira if she knew the victim (New Crime Scene: Cliff Side) *Investigate Cliff Side (Clues: Lava Lamp, Torn Photo) *Examine Lava Lamp (Result: Name; New Suspect: Dillan Sullivan) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Mia Diaz) *Speak to Dillan Sullivan *Inform Mia about her husband's death *Analyze Laptop (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses BuzzFeed) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer watched Hangman Murders) *Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Night of the Moon 1 Navigation Category:All Fanamde Cases Category:The Woodlands